galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cpt.Ubundox
C-UDOX, otherwise known as Cpt. Ubundox or simply Bundy, was an Alpha Class Galgorian Spec Ops Captain in the Imperium of Galgoria''s Neckbeard Army during the Galgorian Crusade. Bundy, as was the case with the rest of the GSO's, first saw action with the Console Gamer's' invasion of Washington. As the Console's drone forces pushed towards the heart of the Washington, almost upon the Valve HQ, Pr0gn0s1s, activated the GSOs and authorized their deployment to hot-spots across Washington in a last-ditch effort to save the statet's precious Valve Headquarters. During the fighting to push the drones from Washington's central armory, Bundy teamed up with High Admin Rachel-Tron, High Lord Galaxor Maximus, and Galaxor's Admin in training Zymechra.. When the city's Diablo III stocks became compromised, Bundy rigged the gamestop to self-destruct, much to the dismay of the Admins. After remarking, "They grow up loyal to the Imperium, or they don't grow up at all," it was clear to the Admins that they were not dealing with an average Galgorian soldier. Rachel wished there was another way, so Bundy made a strategy for Galaxor and Zymechra to collapse the flimsy walls linking the outlet while Rachel held back the customers before they sealed the place off. When the plan worked and the attack was successfully repelled, Bundy then aborted the detonation sequence. When the planet of Goshgnar lost contact with the Weeaboo colony moon of Desu-Kawaii, a Console attack was suspected, and General Galaxor and Zymechra were sent to investigate. Galaxor, having witnessed his lethal effectiveness in Washington, took Unbundox along for the ride. When the trio arrived on the surface, they found the Weeaboo colony in ruins and bodies for as far as the eye could see. Before they could complete their investigation into the cause of the genocidal slaughter, however, they fell under attack from the bounty hunter Carterson and the Hacker Ruchonga. Under Galaxor's orders, Unbundox went with Zymechra to find and destroy the bio-weapon responsible for Desu-Kawaii's destruction before it could be let loose elsewhere. It was then that Zymechra, uncomfortable with calling him simply "Galgorian," named the GSO trooper "Ubundox". Following the mission to Desu-Kawaii, Ubundox was once again chosen by Galaxor and Zymechra to accompany them on another important mission. This time, the three were to lead the assault on the obscure Outer Rim world of Tuchunka, which had recently declared its allegiance to Gaben's Confederacy. The initial days of the assault saw victory after victory for the Imperium, but, as the rain continued to pour, their assault vehicles became bogged down in the mud and became an easy target for the Rachelli guerrillas. As Imperium casualties mounted, the rebels, their forces now bolstered with the addition of Console twelve year olds stepped up their attacks. The Imperium was dealt its greatest blow with the apparent death of Galaxor and Ubundox while they were clearing out a downed Weeaboo transport. Neither Galaxor nor Ubundox, however, died in the explosion that supposedly took their lives. In truth, they fell into Xbox Live custody and were transferred to a secret prison on Trunulga. Once there, Ruchonga, the dark Hacker from Desu-Kawaii, tried to beat and torture the two of them into revealing sensitive information regarding Imperium troop movements. Before she got the information she wanted, however, the two of them escaped under the guise of a prison break. Having fought their way off Trunulga and away from Ruchunga with the help of Zymechra and High Admin Ulysses, the two found their way back to the Imperium and to the Grand Army of Galgoria. Following the ordeal, and after several weeks in a hybernation tanks, Ubundox was transferred out of General Galaxor's Third Mechinized Rim Army and was sent back to Washington, where he was to train current and future generations of Galgorian Special Forces Commanders. He followed Zymechra's previous suggestion that he give them names, was promoted to the rank of Captain, and became lead instructor of the Seattle training facility. Commanders Goshnar, Brethinx, Kriddik, Rutun, Alaxor, Sylaxor, Malaxor, Twomechra, and Dylan were among the first hundred to be enrolled in and graduate from his experimental training regiment. Of those first hundred, a few were hand-picked by Ubundox and assigned to Squad Twelve, with Commanders Goshnar and Kriddik as its leaders. Ubundox's duties in Washington, however, did not mean an end to service in the field. Ubundox was chosen to accompany Senator Trull No-Biasas on his tour of the Outer Rim Sieges aboard the Star Destroyer Rachel. When the Intervention was commandeered by General Galaxor in order to lead the assault on Infinity Wards Studios, Ubundox readied himself for yet another battle. During the fighting, Ubundox was critically wounded by General McDies himself, so much so that it was thought he'd never walk again. As hostilities wound down, Ubundox, along with the supposed corpse of Ruchonga, was loaded onto a medical transport and sent back to Galgoria for treatment. En route, however, Ruchonga proved very much alive when she took control of the transport and ordered its pilots to take her into the unknown.[2]